


Wet Ground

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Talk, Vagina Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Commission Request for queenrookandbishop !this ship will always be a pure special cake to me xd





	Wet Ground

Jake can’t decide which hurts worse: Claudette trying to pull out his hair or his erection confined in a rather new pair of tight pants- _well, it didn’t actually hurt, per se._ But he’s definitely losing a few wads of hair with how hard the woman he’s pleasing is tugging at his dark locks.

It’s worth it to hear her moan his name when he slides his finger past her swollen folds, past the tight ring of muscle that clamps down and sucks the appendage in deep as soon as it’s in. He’s rewarded with an extra-hard tug to his hair, and he pays the favor in kind by groaning around her clit, the vibrations making her feel even better.

He gives her a few experimental thrusts, and the botanist coos, clamping her thighs around his head, drawing and locking him impossibly closer. _“Mon Dieu, more, Jake!”_ Claudette gasps, hips bucking against Jake’s face to encourage him. _Like he needed any._

Chuckling against her wetness, he obliged her after a few more strokes, reveling in her muscles tightening against the bigger intrusion, squeezing his fingers hard enough to send a dull ache through his joints. It takes a bit of wriggling on both of their parts to get his fingers fully seating in her, but soon she’s almost _bouncing_ on his hand. 

_It’s really fucking hot, and he can’t help but unconsciously grind his hips against the ground._

Claudette’s walls are always tight around him, not surprising since she’s a good half a head shorter than him and just tinier in general, but this time he feels like his head is going to burst like a watermelon if she doesn’t unlock her thighs from around his head- _but he doesn’t have the heart to make her stop._ It takes him little effort to find the spongy spot hidden behind her walls, and it makes her _sing_ when he gives it a tiny massage.

A small gush of fluids flows into his mouth, and he groans loudly as the taste of it slides down his throat, drinking what she has to offer to him. The hands in his hair tilt his head back enough to where he can meet Claudette’s lust- clouded eyes, and she knees at him, raking her nails through his hair and over his scalp to make him purr into her skin.

“ _Ahh~_ , you’re so good, _mon cher_ you’re going to make me cum already!” _Well, that was fast_. Jake moved to pull back and felt the thunder thighs keeping him prisoner between her legs just get _that_ much tighter around him. The survivalist made a noise of curious compliant before he was hushed by Claudette gasping on a particularly well aimed thrust, watching as her head lolled back- and another hot gush of fluid hit his tongue.

His free hand is torn between shoving itself down the front of his pants to relieve some of that _tortuous_ pressure down there and curling around Claudette’s hip to hold her in place because she’s trying to make a vagina sandwich out of his nose and mouth, and out of some sheer willpower he has locked away in a hidden vault in his mind, he transfer the hand he had laying on the ground to around her hip, pressing down lightly on her lower stomach to keep her from pitching to the side so violently.

It didn’t really do much to save any of his hair from the botanist’s greedy fingers, though. “More.” She repeated, and Jake complied, even with his fingers already feeling cramped within her, surprising himself with how easy it was to slip his ring finger past her entrance. “ _Merci_ , Jake, I’m…” Her thighs quake around his head, and he locks eyes with her as best as he can in his current position, smirking against her bud inbetween his lips, sucking on it like a piece of hard candy.

The saboteur heard her laugh, saw her shoulders shake, and watched as she took back one of her hands that was threaded through his hair and used it to prop herself in, staring down at him with one of the most lustful and heated expressions that he had ever seen on her. It sent a hot spear of arsoual to his stomach that only speared deeper into his dick when she opened her mouth to speak. “Such a good boy, doing such a _-ah-_ good job for me.”

It was universally accepted that Claudette gave out the best heals and praise. Jake could only make a humming noise of acceptance, knowing that Claudette had him _literally_ where she wanted him and there wasn’t a damn thing he could so about it.

A particularly harsh tug and loud gasp from the woman above and beneath him drew his attention back to the main topic in his hands, figuring out why before he had even had a coherent thought. “Y-you’re going to make me cum, hmm? You done such _ahhh_ good job, Jake-” Feeling as if his brain was just fired by one of the Doctor’s electro shocks, he mindlessly nodded to whatever she was saying, and curling his three fingers directly against her g-spot to give her constant, kneading pressure there.

Her walls started to convulse tightly around his fingers, and Jake swears that he hears one of his knuckles crack under the pressure, but he’s too distracted by Claudette’s heavy panting and the dull roar in his own head to care on whether or not one of his fingers had just been broken by extremely tight pussy.

He hears his name called as her cunt rhythmically clenches down on him, over and over again and his mouth is filled with the same fluid as before but he’s taken _completely_ off guard by his own sudden orgasm that overtakes him, a soft moaning cry mixing with her fluids as Jake struggles to not be smothered to death by Claudette.

_But what a good way to go in Hell._

Claudette finally relents around him, allowing his head to loll in the crux of her legs until her hands reach down to tug him back up again, and they both sloppily mesh their mouths together in a post-climax kiss.

Until he hears Claudette chuckle, and Jake gasps aloud when the botanist briefly fondles him through suspiciously wet jeans. “You did a really good job, didn’t you?” He covers his mouth with laughter and embarrassment, evading her gaze by staring at a distant object while speaking as sarcastically as possible. _“Yes, I did.”_


End file.
